


劫（2）

by pjs0701



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjs0701/pseuds/pjs0701





	劫（2）

朴正洙被重新放倒在副驾驶的座位上，金钟云毫不费力地褪去了他的衣服，只留一双白色的袜子。

他不敢看此时的场景，只得红着一张脸，用手臂挡住自己的视线。他能感觉到金钟云在慢慢地靠近自己，温热的气息逐渐逼近自己的下体，他呜咽了一声，对接下来的事情带了几分期待，但更多的是未知的迷惘。

朴正洙虽然结婚已有三年，但在情事这件事情上积累的经验可能还没有看遍万部影片的金钟云来得多。

他的经验全来自于金希澈，但是因为金希澈或多或少的洁癖，口交这种事是他不曾经历过的。于是，金钟云尚未娴熟的动作便可以轻而易举地让他意乱情迷，进而缴械投降。

在金钟云唇舌致命地侍弄下，朴正洙很快便支持不住，手插在金钟云的金发间，喘息越来越重，“艺声，我不行了，我要不行了。”

金钟云对朴正洙的反应十分满意，哪怕他的下身早已坚硬如铁，但是如果不让朴正洙先释放出来，他哪那么容易为所欲为。

金钟云紧紧地扣住他的腰身使他动弹不得，吐出分身，手指技巧地套弄，直要把他送入云端。

朴正洙的身子随着金钟云手上的动作越发地虚脱无力，全身更是像秋风吹拂下的落叶，不停地挣扎颤抖。

金钟云伸出一只手，温柔地将他拥入怀中，“他可曾给过你这极致的快感？”

朴正洙的脸庞贴在金钟云火热的胸膛上，受到刺激的下体更是高高竖起无所遁形。

终于，朴正洙扛不住金钟云刻意的挑逗，压抑着闷哼了一声，尽数喷射在他手中，朴正洙在他掌中失力地抽搐着。

金钟云抬起头，用手将黏在朴正洙额头上的碎发拨至耳后，而后在那光洁的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。

朴正洙失神地看着金钟云的红舌一点点舔舐掉象征着他罪恶的证据。

恍惚间他好似听到撒旦在他耳边笑着对他说，“属于我们的夜晚，才刚刚开始。”

“正洙啊，怎么又走神了？”脸蛋被轻轻揪起，朴正洙下意识抬头，就被俯下身的金希澈含住了柔软的嘴唇。

朴正洙微笑着双手环上他的脖子，顺势倒向身后的大床，“在想你啊。”

“一日不见如隔三秋？”金希澈顺势吮吸着朴正洙迷人的梨涡，而后细细打量着躺倒在自己身下的尤物。

朴正洙刚洗过澡，披着一件浴袍，带子随意地系在腰间，露出大片白皙的胸膛。西柚色的头发此时凌乱地散在床上，柔软的发丝蜷曲着，水润漂亮的眼睛，褐色的眼球带着一丝慵懒的朦胧。

朴正洙无需多言，便能轻轻松松让金希澈兴致高涨。他又俯下身去吻朴正洙，“我和我的兄弟都很想你。”

他把手从浴袍中伸进去，朴正洙的身体温软柔韧，“你最近是不是又瘦了？”他赌气似的稍稍用力抓住朴正洙没有遮挡的下体，毫无意外地看到朴正洙合上了那双迷人的眼睛，眉头微皱，身子向上弹动了一下，然后又陷入柔软的床中。

“希澈啊，疼。”朴正洙复又睁开双眼，深润着一双眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，“我这是身材管理，你不懂。”

他掐了一把金希澈小腹上最近才长出的软肉，抬起一条腿缠住金希澈修长有力的大腿，“我们已经是大叔啦，为了保持魅力，这可是必要工作。”

金希澈嘶了一声，感觉下身似是聚了一团火，正渴求着凉爽的甘霖。

他不以为意，“什么样的人才做身材管理你知道么，”他一双大手抚遍朴正洙全身，待身下那具身体变成明艳动人的粉色后才停下了动作。

“中年谢顶、大腹便便、三高。”他抓着朴正洙早已硬挺的乳首，反复揉捏啃咬，被朴正洙抓着头发才松开了嘴，“诶祖宗，别抓我头发了，您看这，都秃了。”

金希澈干脆把他另外一条腿也抬起来，环住自己尚且健壮的腰身，隔着衣服将火热的下身堵在自己想念已久的洞口前。大手去抓朴正洙修长的手指，放在自己头顶上。

“我怎么寻思着，你说的是你自己呢。”朴正洙轻轻揉着金希澈的软发，“都叫你换个发型了，中分更容易掉发。”

“你的魅力太大了，我一天不光要处理公司事务，还得时刻关注着有没有人觊觎我老婆啊。头发都是这么愁断的。”

金希澈这句话说得着实云淡风轻，朴正洙一时无法分辨出他是在开玩笑，还是察觉到了什么。

“要说魅力，我可比不上金先生呢。您公司里年轻的小姑娘哪个不想要得到您的垂青。”朴正洙咬牙切齿地笑出了梨涡，左手发狠地掐了一把金希澈的胳膊。

“我都恨不得死在你身上，哪还有功夫看什么年轻小姑娘。”金希澈直起身子站在床边，一颗颗解开衣扣，结实有力的身体暴露出来。

朴正洙褐色的眼眸逐渐布满欲望，他轻咬下唇，翻身坐起，跪在床边，低头含住了金希澈的下体。

灼热、粗大，只是想着被金希澈贯穿的感觉，朴正洙就已经完全硬了起来。

金钟云今天与友人小酌了几杯，心情正好。上楼的时候正巧听到从走廊尽头的房间里传来的呻吟声，他下意识又咬住了自己的指甲，怎么这么快就回来了。

淋浴过后，金钟云用手擦掉了附在镜子上的水汽，侧过身子看着自己后背上早已结痂的抓痕。上次做的确实过了些，他的腰伤复发，自己赔着笑脸劝了好几天才不生气了。

我对他来说，到底算什么呢。金钟云扬起了一个苦涩的笑容。

睡梦中，金钟云感觉自己梦到了一个房间，昏暗的室内没有开灯，只能从未关紧的门缝中透入些走廊的灯光。

金钟云发现自己正撑着双臂站在墙边，一个人被他困在身体与墙壁之间。

看不清那个人的脸，只能感受到对方单薄的身体隐约带着一股清冷的香味，非常好闻。他可以确定自己对这个香味十分熟悉。

金钟云被那沁人心脾的香气所吸引，忍不住向前凑去。那人倔强地偏过头，倒方便自己将鼻子紧紧地贴上他修长的脖颈。他坏心思地伸出舌头，在那细腻的肌肤上轻轻舔舐着，而后感到怀中的人正微微颤抖。

金钟云的呼吸变得急促起来，他将那人死死地按在墙上与他深吻，不给他丝毫喘息的机会。借着零星的光，他看到了对方浓密纤长的睫毛，薄软的嘴唇以及脸颊上那个小巧的梨涡。

“正洙哥....”

金钟云睁开了眼睛。注视着短裤上还未干涸的白色痕迹，金钟云眯起了那双细长的眼睛。

所谓食髓知味，大抵如此吧。

 

完。


End file.
